Эдд
Эдд ' (англ. ''Edd) — главный герой сериала «Eddsworld», также как и Том, Мэтт и ранее Торд. С 2004 по 2012 год Эдд был озвучен его реальным прототипом Эддвардом Гулдом. Тим Хаутекет взял на себя роль персонажа после того, как Гулд скончался. Внешность Внешность Эдда в мультсериале была взята с внешности Эдварда Гулда, создателя «Eddsworld». Персонаж имеет прямые каштановые волосы, с иногда выбивающимися прядями в некоторых местах и хохолком на макушке. Чаще всего Эдд носит свою фирменную зеленую толстовку с капюшоном и шнурками, и белую футболку с надписью "Smeg Head" под ней. В качестве обуви он обычно надевает зелёные кеды с белыми шнурками и подошвой того-же цвета. Характер В мультсериале Эдда показывают довольно ленивым, ведь практически всё своё свободное время он проводит сидя на диване и смотря телевизор. Хотя Эдд довольно умный, но также очень беззаботен и иногда предпочитает действовать глупо. Это часто приводит к получению травм, например, прыжки в горящий бассейн колы. Тем не менее, он проявляет себя общительным, дружелюбным и всегда готовым прийти на помощь нуждающимся друзьям. В ранних эпизодах Эдда иногда показывали эгоистичным садистом, к примеру он умышленно ранил Торда, чтобы попытаться впечатлить Ким в «The Dudette Next Door», а в эпизоде «Zombeh Attack» Эдвард скорбил о потере машине кока-колы, вместо того, чтобы оплакивать смерть Торда и специально толкнул Тома в опасный набор минных ловушек, смертельно ранивших его в «Ruined». Однако этот аспект личности Эдда исчез в более поздних эпизодах. В последующих сериях, а в особенности в сезоне «Eddsworld: Legacy» Эдд показывается очень добрым и заботливым по отношению к другим, проявляя заботу о Томе на протяжении всего двухсерийного эпизода "The End", так же он быстро восстановил руку Мэтта с помощью исцеляющего пистолета в "Space Face" после того, как она был взорван Томом, ещё он дал Торду теплый дом и объятие в эпизоде "The End", Эдд был готов дважды спасти Рождество во время трилогии «Zanta Claws», он беспокоился о безопасности Мэтта в «Hammer & Fail» (часть 2, "Rooftop Rumble"). Эдд также очень сильно любит колу, в воспоминании в эпизоде «Hammer & Fail» он заказал 8 баллонов Колы, также он заказывает 2 баллона Колы у официантки в Обеденной Боба. Это показывает, что у него серьёзная одержимость кока-колой. У него также может имеется любовь к брокколи . Это показано, когда он входит в лифт, ведущий в ад в «Hello Hellhole». В «WTFuture» будущий сам Эддвард попытался войти в дом своего прошлого, используя разные коды доступа в разных вариантах высказывания открытости, и когда эти попытки потерпят неудачу, он говорит "Брокколи"? Это происходит не раньше, чем открывается гараж Эдда, а остальные покидают это место с помощью нескольких свободных машин. Также Эдду нравится бекон, что показано в серии «Breakfast», когда они с Тордом боролись за последний кусок бекона в доме. Другие версии Эдд из Будущего '''Эдд из Будущего — альтернативная версия Эдда, появляющийся в «WTFuture». Он пришел из альтернативной вселенной, где Кока-Кола была объявлена вне закона как наркотик. Из-за травмы он выслеживает себя из прошлого, чтобы убить себя, дабы не попасть в такое "ужасное" будущее. Эдд из Будущего выглядит как обычный Эдд, но с бородой и черным плащом. Эддгу, Эддиус, Сир Эдд и Эддисон 'Эддгу, Эддиус, Сир Эдд и Эддисон '— альтернативные версии Эдда, которых Эдд из Будущего прислал, чтобы помочь ему. В итоге, они испугались вещей из настоящего времени, таких как колесо, зданием, байками и лампами. По внешности они также используют одежду, ассоциирующуюся с эпохами, из которых они прибыли. Ниже приведены эпохи, из которых пришли данные версии Эдда: * 'Эддгу '— Ранний каменный век; * 'Эддиус '— Поздняя Римская империя; * 'Сир Эдд '— Средневековье; * 'Эддисон '— Викторианская эпоха. Эдди 'Эдди '— американская пародия на Эдда сделанная ukinojoe, и одобренная Эдвардом Гоулдом. Страдает ожирением, имеет бороду и кепку в желтый и белый цвет, а на толстовке написано "Penn State", и в целом является олицетворением "богатенького мальчика". В пародии он, вместе с Томми обсуждает девушек. Элл — женский аналог Эдда, появившаяся в «Mirror Mirror». Она, вместе с Матильдой и Тамарой, такими-же женскими аналогами Мэтта и Тома, сражаются с джином Дэйзимом за бесплатную коробку пончиков. Выглядит точно также, как Эдд, но прическа имеет хвостик. Озвучена сестрой Эдда Гоулда, Вики Гулд. Появления *Edd Again *Edd Vs Pie: Random *This is Halloween *When the Best of the Worst Collide *Punch'd *Eddsworld Christmas Special *Happy Birthday Tord *Oh Noes Teh Zombehs *The Dudette Next Door *Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld *Tord Says: Whatever! *Zombeh Attack *Edd vs Randomness *Eddsworld Halloween Short *Eddsworld Christmas Special '05 *Snobody *Tord's Adventure *The F.U.N Song *Zombeh Attack 2 *Tribute *Tom's Tales of Awesome *Edd's Tales of Boredom *Faster Than a Speeding Bullet *Eddsworld 20k *Zombeh Nation *SuperEdd (No Lines) *Eddie's Teddy *Christmas Visitor *Remix the Runt *Hello Hellhole *This World of Edd *Casino Night *Tom's Tales of Brilliance *Zombeh Attack 3 *Breakfast Buddies *Sugar Sugar *Ruined *Dream Come True *Spartaargh *Does that make her crazy? *Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Zanta Claws *Just a Bit Crazy *Money (That's What I Want) *Random Bits *Spares *Re: 5 Questions for Edd. *Moving Targets *25ft Under the Seat *Matt Sucks *Zanta Claws II *Art is Serious *MovieMakers *Climate Change *Doing *Xmas Day" (No Lines) *WTFuture *Dental Appointment (камео) *Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) *Almeratron (камео) *Zanta Claws III *Eddsworld Intro Song *Edd vs Cancer *Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) *Fan Service *JukinoMoe *Rock Bottom *Eddsworld: Legacy *Space Face *The Snogre *Tom's Tales of Crazy (камео) *Hide and Seek *Fun Dead *PowerEdd *Mirror Mirror *Trick or Threat *Christmas Eddventure *Saloonatics *The End Интересные факты * Как показано в «Hammer and Fail (часть 2, "Rival Builders")», Эдд ненавидит диетическую колу. * У Эдда имеется «счастливая банка колы». Как он её нашел показывается в серии «WTFuture». ** В эпизоде «Trick or Threat» «счастливая банка колы» спасла Эдду от ножевого ранения. * Эдд любит зелёные худи. Когда в эпизоде «Power Edd» Эдуардо разушил фабрику зелёных худи, то Эдд сразу решил отомстить ему за это. * Во второй части серии «Space Face», озвучкой Эдда занимается Тим Хаутекет, в связи со смертью Эдда Гулда, реальным аналогом Эдда. Томас Риджуэлл сказал, что он хотел на роль озвучки Эдда кого-то с более писклявым и высоким голосом. Также на роль озвучки предлагался Эдди Боули. * Эдд является самым высоким из трио. * В серии «Power Edd» показано,что Эдд боится пчёл и пауков. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Эддом Гулдом Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Тимом Хаутекетом Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Персонажи, основанные на реальных людях Категория:Армия Категория:Characters